Beacon Hills Magnet
by FanWriter2011
Summary: Alice is the daughter of a new kind of hunter with only one supernatural creature he won't kill: Werewolves. After joining the school she finds Scott and co pulling her into more trouble than she expected. (This is my first TEEN WOLF story, so please be nice)
1. Chapter 1

Never in my life did I expect the path I was made to follow. My father is all I have left. He's a Hunter, killing as many supernatural creatures as possible, except for Werewolves. The reason: I was bitten and morphed into a rare kind of Werewolf. My name is Alice. I'm a senior and I just moved to Beacon Hills with my father. I was to go to the school and when I found any Werewolves, I was to tell my father who they are. Neither of us knew the danger my father put me in.

I got up early to prepare for school. My father was sat at the table, cleaning his guns.

'Dad, are you sure about this?' I asked.

'Alice, we have no other choices. We have to stop others from killing them. Beacon Hills is quite a magnet for it all quite recently.' My father explained.

'Don't forget you have your job interview at the station to be a cop this morning.'

'How could I forget that?'

'You have before, many times.'

My father laughed at my joke.

'Shall I drive you to school for your first day?'

'Is that ok?'

'Alice, you're my daughter. I care a lot. I would be honoured to take you.'

My father and I made sure we had everything and we left to school together in his big car.

We pulled up by school and my father looked at me funny.

'What is it?' I asked.

'I'll let you get out here, not to embarrass you in front of your new class mates.' My father sighed deeply.

'You never were good at that.'

My father laughed as I got out the car. I shouldered my backpack and walked to reception to be told the information I needed. I found my locker and checked I had everything I needed. I heard laughter coming from other students, but I felt confident enough to move on my own. I felt glad I'd found the layout of the school before I'd come so I could find my classroom. Before I could walk any further I was yanked back by a beefy looking guy. I didn't know him from anywhere, but I knew I could take him.

'Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?' He laughed.

'How about to my class that you're too dumb to enter?' I jeered back.

I was knocked into lockers, but I got back up. He moved to punch me, but I ducked under his swing and jabbed him in the throat, making him stumble back into his friends.

'Perhaps next time you'll know not to cross me.' I looked right at him.

I walked off and tried to gather myself. I heard feet running behind me, but I didn't look.

'Hey, are you alright?' The guy that appeared on my right asked.

'Yeah. New kid testing, huh?' I sighed deeply.

'Are you sure? That push you took looked like it hurt.' The guy on my left asked.

'I'm stronger than I look, trust me.' I said.

'I don't think we're going to challenge that.' The guy on my left laughed nervously.

'Alice.' I tried to introduce myself.

'I'm Scott and this is Stiles.' The guy on my right, Scott, said.

'Hi. I'm guessing you're seniors.' I looked at them both, now we'd stopped.

'Yeah. You too?' Stiles smirked.

'Yeah. First day and already getting in trouble. Sounds like me.' I laughed nervously.

'How come?' Stiles asked.

'My father's job. He keeps working in police departments, starting in the UK and then moving to America. It seems to be I get moved to a new area every school year. It's a bit mad, but I'm fine with it. I get used to it after a while.' I shrugged.

'Wow. So would he be working here now?' Scott asked.

'Yeah, he's got an interview this morning.' I said.

'We'd better get to class.' Stiles looked at Scott.

'Right. Math.' Scott remembered.

'I have Math now.' I shrugged.

'Then let's go.' Stiles seemed a little eager.

We walked together towards the classroom. I took my seat and the class progressed as well as it could. I struggled now and again, but I wasn't doing too badly. The class finished and I found myself leading my way through the corridors alone. My senses were picking up danger from all around me, but the strongest smell I picked up was Wolf, like other Werewolf stink.

'Alice!' I heard Stiles call from behind me.

I turned round and let him catch up.

'You walk fast.' Stiles remarked.

'I can walk quicker if you prefer.' I joked.

'No thanks. Let me walk you to class, since it's the same one.' Stiles suggested.

'Oh ok.' I shrugged.

We walked together and I could see there were looks our way. I found myself scowling at them and they looked away. We found our way to class and took our seats. I was joined by a girl I didn't know, but she seemed friendly enough.

'You're Alice, right? I'm Lydia.' She asked.

'Hi. Let me guess, friends with Scott and Stiles?' I smirked.

'Good guess.' Lydia smiled.

The class of English began. I found myself writing more notes than I thought I would. The bell rang for the end of class. I put my things away and before I could leave, Lydia smiled at me.

'Do you want to sit with me for lunch?' Lydia asked.

'Yeah, thanks.' I smiled weakly.

We walked together and got our food. We sat at a table and were joined by Scott, Stiles, a guy I didn't recognise and two other girls I didn't know.

'Who's this?' One of the girls asked.

'Malia, this is Alice. She's new.' Lydia explained.

I looked at Malia and I was certain her eyes changed colour and then changed back.

'I don't trust her.' Malia was blunt.

'Malia.' Scott looked at Malia funny.

'What? Something about her bothers me.' Malia wasn't giving in.

I looked round at the group and the strongest stench I got was wolf. I looked at the other girl I didn't know and she seemed to be something else. Now and again when she moved I could see a flicker of electricity round her, like an aura.

'Alice, this is Kira and Liam.' Scott introduced me to the girl I didn't know and the guy I didn't know.

'Hi.' Kira was a bit shy towards me too.

I smiled weakly. My phone started to go off and I found it was my Dad.

'I'll be right back.' I was a little distant.

I still had my bag with me when I left to answer the phone. I got outside and answered it.

'Dad, what's going on?' I asked.

'I thought I should call to let you know I got the job.' He laughed.

'Well done, Dad. I knew you would.'

'Have you found them yet?'

'Yeah. I can smell Wolf on three of them. I've kinda made friends with them and two of them are something else. Do you think we need to find him?'

'Find who?'

'Peter Hale.'

'We may need to. I've traced him to Eichen House. We'll go after school. He may know what our next move will be.'

'I hope you're wrong.'

'Why?'

'Last time we trusted Peter Hale, he killed Mum.'

'He won't do it again.'

'I got to go. I have school to get back to.'

I hung up on my Dad, only to look up and see I was being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day sped past like nothing I'd felt before. Nothing dragged and I managed not to get attacked again. I got to the front of school to see Scott and the group out the front, chatting. My Dad drove up to the front of the school and got out. He looked pretty mad. He walked up to me and I could see his true wrath about to spur out at me. He grabbed my right bicep and half-dragged me to the car.

'Get in.' His anger was close to hitting me if I didn't obey.

I looked at the guys and I knew they could hear my Dad's anger and also see how aggressive he was towards me. I was then shoved into my seat and the door slammed behind me. Dad got in and drove off, his anger rocketing.

'What have I done?' I asked quietly.

'You challenged the plan! We are going to see Peter Hale right now, or I swear I will lock you in that new basement until I break him out of there to speak to you.' Dad snarled.

My phone started buzzing. I pulled it out. It was Lydia, but I never gave her my phone to get her number.

'Who's that?' Dad snapped.

'It's Lydia from school. She's a new friend I made. I'm going to answer.' I explained.

I pushed the button and held my phone to my ear.

'Alice, hey, it's Scott. I'm using Lydia's phone. Is everything ok?' Scott asked.

'Not quite. I think I might get grounded, but otherwise I'm ok. Hey, do you know anyone called Hale?' I tried not to look at my Dad.

'Yeah, Derek and Peter. Peter's in Eichen House and Derek's in a building he owns since his house was taken apart after it was burned down. Why do you ask?'

'I'm about to go meet one in Eichen House.'

'Alice, give me the phone.' My Dad snapped.

'Warn Derek. He's going to need you all more than any of you think he will.' I managed to quickly say before I hung up.

I put my phone away and looked at my Dad.

'You're definitely grounded when we get home and you're also going to be in the basement as punishment.' Dad snarled.

'Fine. Just don't expect me to be polite to Peter Hale.' I pointed out.

We came to a stop and I got out the car at the same time as Dad. We walked together into the building and then we were eventually led to a room to talk. I recognised him immediately. Peter Hale was stood against the back wall, smirking at us.

'Alice, so good to see you again. It's been too long.' Peter sneered.

'Not long enough, but I can assure you I'm strong enough to kick your ass.' I snapped.

'Just as feisty as I remember. Now, Frank, why don't you tell me what this trip is for this time?' Peter said.

'Perhaps you can explain what's going on with my daughter. Alice, show him.' Dad snapped.

I rolled my eyes and I let myself change slightly. There was a glass window, so we could be watched, and I could see my eyes were bright green. My nails were like claws and I had some slight fangs, but otherwise I was just the same. Peter looked horrified.

'I've never seen anything like it.' Peter was shocked at my transformation.

I got rid of all my Werewolf features and looked right at Peter.

'So do you have any idea what we should do with her?' Dad asked.

'I don't know. I've never seen a green-eyed Werewolf before, not when the change into the Werewolf keeps the same colour eyes as the human form. You have a new species on your hands.' Peter explained.

Dad walked to Peter and got close to whisper something into his ear.

'I'll break you out later tonight. You'll be safer at my house than in here.' Dad whispered as quietly as he could.

I then made the decision. I left the room and walked out the building, making the excuse I needed fresh air. I got back to the car. I was able to get in and grab my bag. I then found myself running through the streets until I found myself at the house. I got in and locked the door behind me. I turned the lights on and found a guy sat in the kitchen.

'Derek Hale, I presume.' I guessed.

'Scott.' Derek rolled his eyes.

Now I looked at him, I could see his eyes weren't too different from mine. They were green, but I could start to see a blue tinge underneath from when he changed into a Werewolf.

'How did you know about Peter?'

'Too much. It's a long story, I'm afraid.'

A tear trickled down my cheek, but I wiped it away. I moved to the living room and sat on the sofa. I heard Derek move and then he was sat next to me.

'I'm sorry.'

'It's not your fault. What makes it all a lot worse is the fact Dad's a hunter and I'm some supposed rare breed of Werewolf.'

'What?'

I got up and let my other form come to me. I looked at Derek and he was shocked, almost as much as Peter.

'Yeah, Peter had the same reaction.'

'Peter?'

'Yeah, Dad took me to see Peter to see what was wrong with me. I bolted and now I'm going to get grounded and locked in the basement for punishment.'

'Are you sure it's not worse than that?' I heard Dad's voice from the doorway.

We both looked up, but it was Derek who stood up first.

'Dad, did you follow me?' I asked.

'You're going to leave right now.' Dad growled at Derek, ignoring me.

'She's not safe here.' Derek wasn't backing down.

'She's not safe near _you_!' Dad yelled.

'Dad, that's enough!' I tried to intervene.

'Alice, upstairs, NOW!' Dad ordered.

I slowly got up to go, but Derek put his arm out to stop me. I looked at him and I saw Derek had a plan.

'Alice is coming with me. If she's a Werewolf, she may need my help with her strengths.' Derek said.

Dad wasn't budging. I was then pushed back by Derek as Dad lunged at Derek to get him to leave. I found myself falling backwards and I fell through the glass table. I groaned from the pain of the glass shards. Then a bullet entered my shoulder, making me scream out.

'Alice.' Derek got to my side and helped me sit up a little bit out of the glass.

'You shot me.' I looked at my Dad.

'You deserved it, brat.' Dad snarled.

'Not as much as you deserve what's coming your way, _father_.' I snapped.

Dad left the room, his anger through the roof.

'Sorry about my Dad. He's a little controlling.'

'I'm getting that.'

I looked at Derek, who got me into his arms and out the door. I was carefully put into his car for him to drive off to the animal clinic.

'Not meaning to underestimate your actions, but isn't a hospital better?' I asked.

'Not when you have a bullet in you that looks like it has wolfsbane in it.' Derek countered.

I was carried into the animal clinic, the door clanging behind us. Scott appeared with, who I guessed was the vet, a dark skinned man.

'Derek, what's going on?' Scott asked.

'Alice's father flipped.' Derek explained.

'I fell on a glass table and got shot. I'm fine, honestly.' I was a little tired now.

'You're not fine, Alice. She's a Werewolf, but she's not healing.' Derek explained to the vet.

'You'd better come through.' The vet opened the gate.

Derek was gestured to go through with me first. I was put on my side, so I wasn't on my back.

'That's a lot of glass.' Scott was worried.

'It was a big table.' I groaned.

'Alice, I need you to stay very still for me. I'm going to try and get the glass out of your back.' The vet tried to be gentle with me.

'Ok. Just stop the bullet.' I was slowly falling unconscious.

'Just stay with us, Alice.' Scott tried to convince me.

I was only going to fall out of consciousness whilst on the table, which was good timing for me. My life was now in their hands.


	3. Chapter 3

I found myself slowly waking on a metal table. I felt so out of it, it was mad. I looked round whilst my eyes tried to open.

'Alice? Can you hear me, Alice?' I heard a voice talk to me.

I nodded, unable to speak. I felt cold and ill. Something was wrong.

'Alice, you just need to hang on. Derek's gone to get another bullet.' This voice was Scott.

'What?' I groaned.

'You got shot with a wolfsbane bullet, Alice. You need a second bullet to counter it. Just try to stay as still as you can.' The vet was helping me.

'You have to stop Peter.' I coughed.

'What?' Scott picked up on it.

'My Dad was going to break Peter out of Eichen House, unless he's already done it.' I tried to stay strong.

'Why do we have to stop Peter?' Scott asked.

'I have to tell you when Derek is here too. He has to know.' I felt weak now.

Derek just happened to appear with the bullet. The vet took the bullet and got ready to treat me with it.

'Wait. Alice, now Derek is here we need you to tell us why we have to stop Peter.' Scott tried to be gentle.

'Years back, my parents came to Beacon Hills when I was a baby. They were both friends of the Hale family. They had come to Beacon Hills before. Peter had got my mother alone. I think you can guess from there. My mother was unsure who the father was. They came back to see Derek's mother for information. They were told I had the same abilities as the Hale family. Peter wanted me to be with him, but Derek's mother had none of it. Peter had the memory taken, but he remembered they were hunters and killed my mother whilst I was in my cot. He was about to kill me too, but something made him change his mind. For all I know, Peter could be my father.' I tried to concentrate enough to explain.

'Your father's come back for revenge by getting close to Peter?' Derek asked.

'Yeah. He was going to use me as an excuse, since Peter believes I'm his.' I groaned.

'If you're going to ask her more questions, wait until I've treated her.' The vet intervened.

Derek and Scott stepped back and let the vet treat me. I didn't pay attention to what he was doing, but after he declared he was done, I was feeling a little better.

'You just need some rest to fully recover.' The vet explained.

'Thanks.' I managed to sit myself up on the table.

Derek helped me to stand, but I almost fell to the ground, so he decided to help me walk to his car. Scott followed just to make sure I was ok.

'Scott, in school you'll need to keep an eye on her, alright?' Derek suggested.

'Yeah. I'll update the others.' Scott agreed.

Derek got me into his car and shut the door behind me.

'What are you going to do now?' Scott asked.

'I'm going to get her back to mine and rest up. Then whilst she's sleeping get her belongings. I'm not letting her go back there.' Derek explained.

'I can get Malia and Liam to help. I'll come help after my shift.' Scott shrugged.

'Ok. Thanks.' Derek gave in.

Derek walked round and got into the driving seat. He started the engine and drove away. I looked out the windows, trying to figure out where we were going, but it was hopeless.

'Where are you taking me?'

'I'm taking you back to my place. You'll be safer there.'

'No way.'

'Alice, you're in danger now from you father. If I let you go back, you could die.'

'It's a risk I have to take. Please, trust me.'

'I can't do that. You're family. I have to keep you away from Peter and I can be sure he'll be with your father.'

'Derek Hale, take me home right now!'

Derek sped up and pulled up nowhere near my house. He got out and helped me out his car. He almost dragged me into his apartment. I yanked myself out of his grip and I didn't dare look at him.

'Alice, this is for your own good.'

'You don't have a clue, Derek! I'm some rare breed of Werewolf and if I'm only just getting control over it, how do you have a hope of doing better?'

The door into the apartment opened and closed. I didn't look up, but I knew more Werewolves had entered the room.

'Derek?' Scott had arrived.

'Alice is insistent on going home.' Derek explained.

'Alice, your Dad has broken Peter out. You can't go home without being forced to confront Peter.' Liam explained.

I sensed something else was here, watching us. I found my backpack was already here and it just happened to have a gun in it. I armed the gun and stood with vision up the spiral staircase. I saw a male figure at the top of the stairs. I fired the gun and Peter tumbled down the stairs.

'What was that for?' Peter groaned.

'You asked for it killing my mother.' I wasn't relenting.

'Why aren't I healing?' Peter tried to get up, but failed.

'Wolfsbane, Peter. My father may have been against killing Werewolves, but he was stocked up with weapons to do so, so I raided his stash.' I mocked.

Peter snarled at me. I yanked him up with my free hand and shoved him onto a chair. He was starting to turn pale already.

'Is this how you're going to treat your father?' Peter hissed.

'Well, it was either a shot of wolfsbane or a mass of electricity. You made a mistake crossing my family, Peter.' I wasn't budging.

I cocked the gun again. I aimed it at Peter's chest, ready to pull the trigger. I heard someone walk towards me and then a hand rested on mine holding the gun.

'That's enough.' Scott tried to get to me.

'Scott, let go.' I wasn't going to lower my gun.

'Alice, you've hurt him enough. I know he killed your Mom, but you can't let him win like this against you.' Scott wasn't giving in.

I looked right at Peter and felt my anger start to bubble over. Scott got the gun out my hand and passed it onto someone else. Peter was smirking at me.

'If we're going to figure out what you are, we need to keep him alive. You need to trust me.' Scott tried to convince me.

I walked from him and outside to the balcony. The cold air was just what I needed. The dark was settling and I felt at home in it more than I'd felt anywhere. I walked to the far end of the balcony and sat on the floor. Tears attacked my eyes. I let them run and I hid my face as best I could into my knees. My sobs started to get heavier as they pushed their way through my body, shaking me. I heard the door open and someone walked to me.

'Alice, don't be afraid.' A woman spoke to me.

I looked up and saw my mother. I knew it was her immediately. My heart snapped.

'What are you doing here?'

'You're getting closer to identifying who you are. It's awakening your past in a way you can't understand yet. Trust your new friends, Alice.'

'Why?'

'Alice, they are your salvation. If anyone can fix you, it's them. Let them help you. They will help you to find your feet again and understand what is going on.'

'You're leaving me.'

'I already have. Keep fighting, my baby girl.'

Then she was gone. My mother was gone all over again. I started to sob and felt pain erupt from my chest. A scream like none I'd released before burst through any control I had. I saw Scott and Stiles run towards me just as my scream faded out.

'Alice, what happened?' Stiles asked.

'My mother.' I found myself falling out of it.

'Alice, stay awake! We need you!' Scott called to me.

I found my eyes slowly closing. I slid to one side, but I was caught before I fell to the ground.

'Alice!' Stiles sounded worried.

I heard another pair of feet walk on the balcony and I was picked up and carried out of the cold. I felt my senses tune out more and more as I passed into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

My heartbeat was racing. Adrenalin was rushing through my veins. My body couldn't find a comfortable position. My eyes couldn't seem to find a way to open. All I could see was our house on fire.

'MUM, GET OUT OF THERE!' I found myself screaming.

I kept screaming for my mother. Someone ran into my room and I was helped to sit up. My eyes suddenly opened and I found Derek had come to my aid.

'Alice, it's ok.' Derek tried to calm me down.

I held onto him, my fear of what I saw creeping through every atom of my existence.

'I'm sorry, Alice.' Derek sighed deeply.

I felt his hands grip my neck and twist.

I woke screaming in my bed. The dark swallowed the room. I was alone. No one came in to check on me. I checked my watch and saw it was time for school. I got out of bed and ready in new clothes. I crept downstairs and I found Peter tied to a chair. He was awake and saw me.

'Alice, what a nice surprise.' Peter smiled at me.

'Where's Derek?' I ignored his tone.

'Out.'

The door to the apartment opened.

'Alice.' Derek was back.

I looked at him and he froze when he saw the look I was giving him.

'Can I talk to you alone?' I knew this would set off warning bells in Derek's head.

'Come with me.' Derek said.

Derek led me upstairs, away from Peter. He led me into a kitchen like area for breakfast.

'So what did you want to talk to me about?'

'I think I'm starting to see things.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean I was stuck in a dream seeing my mother die in a burning house and then believe I'd woken up with you in my room, only to find you snap my neck to actually wake me up.'

Derek stared at me like I'd lost it.

'Like Lydia?'

'Lydia?'

'She's a banshee. She gets senses of things and has a powerful scream, a bit like you had last night.'

'How can I have the abilities of a banshee yet be a Werewolf?'

'Maybe because you're a rare kind of Werewolf, you're gaining abilities from those around you or something.'

'Sounds possible. Am I going to be ok going to school?'

'Yeah. I'll drive you myself.'

'Thanks.'

Derek got me some food and guided me downstairs. Peter looked smug. Derek got a hint from me somehow and hit him round the face, knocking him out.

'Thanks for that.'

'If I let you do it, I'm sure you'd possibly kill him.'

'Fair enough.'

Derek led me out his apartment and got me into his car. He sped to school and pulled up in a car space.

'Alice?' Derek stopped me from leaving the car.

'Yeah?'

'Can I borrow your phone?'

I handed my phone over and Derek typed something in.

'In case you cause trouble, that's my number if you get into danger. I'll try to be quick enough to help you, ok?'

'Is this because Peter's possibly my father and you want to make sure I stay uncorrupted by him?'

'That obvious?'

'Just a bit. I'll give you some advice. Watch out for my father. If you're picking me up after school, get here early so he doesn't get the chance to get me.'

'Ok. Just be careful. Stick with Scott and you'll be fine.'

'I'll try.'

I smiled weakly at Derek before I got out the car. I looked back at him and waved slightly at him. My feet led me into school and to my locker.

'Feeling better?' Kira appeared on my left.

'Better than last night, yeah. I guess I have to be careful what I do around Peter.' I shrugged.

'Sounds like a plan. Let's get to class. Scott and Stiles are running late, _again_.'

'Boys, eh?'

We both laughed together on our way to class, after being joined with Malia. We got to our seats just as Scott and Stiles dashed into the room to their own seats.

'What time do you call this?' I joked.

'My alarm didn't go off.' Stiles moaned.

The class began and only then did I see Lydia sat a little further forward from me. From here I could see there was some kind of aura around her, one I hadn't seen before. It was almost like a force field around her. When I looked at my new friends, they all had one too. I tried to pay attention in the class, but then something caught my attention. A loud squawking came from outside. I looked and a flock of birds were heading for the window.

'Alice?' The teacher called my name.

I couldn't seem to stop looking at the birds. Everyone seemed to look the same way as me and they started to scream. The birds hit against the window, killing themselves. We all ducked down as they broke the glass and flew at the students. I found myself screaming until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

'Alice, it's ok.' Scott was next to me.

I opened my eyes and the entire room was in chaos. Bird feathers were in people's hair and clothes, they had been scratched and pecked all over.

'Is everyone alright?' The teacher asked.

I struggled to keep my breath even. I was hyperventilating.

'Alice, just relax.' Scott tried to calm me down.

The teacher saw me and came over.

'Alice, I need you to try and take deep long breaths in and out for me.' The teacher looked right into my eyes.

I tried it and it started to work, but I was feeling drowsy.

'Call Derek.' I managed.

I slowly let my eyes close. Scott tried to shake me awake, but it did nothing. I was slowly slipping out of consciousness.

'Alice, stay with us.' Scott called.

I had nothing to hold onto. I let myself go, but I knew I would be safe.


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly came round on a bed. Once my eyes adjusted properly I saw I was in a hospital room. I was alone, from what I could tell. Nothing made sense. I was in the school last I checked. The door opened and a nurse came in.

'Hello, Alice. My name's Melissa McCall. I'm Scott's Mom.' Melissa introduced herself.

'How did I get here?' I asked.

'You collapsed at school and an ambulance brought you in. We almost lost you at one point.'

'Did Scott get to Derek?'

'Yeah. I managed to get you calmed down when you were under. Your claws almost dug into the bed.'

'You know about this?'

'Yeah. I'm still trying to get used to having a werewolf for a son.'

'I can imagine.'

'I'm just going to check you over and then I'll let Derek come see you.'

'Ok.'

Melissa checked her heartbeat and her blood pressure.

'You seem fine. Just get some rest. I'll send Derek in.'

'Thanks.'

Melissa left and shut the door behind her. The door quickly opened again and Derek entered, looking worried sick.

'Alice, what happened?' Derek asked.

'I had a banshee moment and collapsed after a flock of birds flew at the windows and round the classroom.' I explained.

'A banshee moment?'

'I was screaming like Lydia does. I don't know how, but I did it.'

Derek walked to the chair next to me and sat in it.

'You're getting the abilities of those around you more and more, aren't you?'

'Yeah. I don't know what it means or what I'm meant to do.'

'We'll figure it out.'

'Derek, I almost turned full Wolf whilst unconscious so Scott's mother had to calm me down! For all I know, you're running out of time before I'm out of your control. I'm a danger to you.'

'We'll do something.'

'You're not able to do anything, Derek. You're not getting it. I'm changing form all the time. I'm changing in between Werewolf and banshee now, but I know Kira is something else and I'm sure I'll start picking up her abilities too. We're not out the woods yet.'

'Alice, don't worry. We'll figure something out.'

I got out of the bed and pulled my trainers back on. Derek tried to stop me leaving, but I ducked under his arm. I got out of the hospital and started to run. I didn't know where to, but I was going to run like never before.

I found myself in the woods. Out in the middle of what felt like nowhere, I found where the Hale house used to stand. Nothing was going to get me to move from here. My senses were working on overtime, trying to figure out what to do next. Someone was behind me and I was sure this was either Derek or Scott.

'I'm not going back, before you ask.' I called to them, not looking round.

'How did you do that?' It was neither of them.

Stiles had found me somehow. I looked back at him and he was surprised.

'Derek getting you to do his dirty work now?'

'No. Scott's actually.'

'I worry your Alpha that much, huh?'

'You did run off at incredible speed, according to Derek.'

'Yeah. I'm starting to do weird things like that.'

'What do you mean?'

'The classroom? What I was doing was Banshee powers. Before that I had Werewolf powers. Whatever I am, I'm gaining the different power aspects of all those around me. I can't control it and it's scaring me to death, Stiles. How long will it be before I'm getting powers from Kira, from Malia, from Parish? I'm a threat you should be cancelling out, not buddying up to.'

'Alice, don't think like that. You know that's not true.'

'I can't do this anymore, Stiles. I don't want to be a monster anymore.'

Stiles walked to me and held me close to him.

'You're not a monster, Alice.'

I found myself starting to cry and he held onto me even tighter, trying to stop my tears. Nothing could right this wrong. I sobbed into his shoulder, unsure what else to do.

'I'm sorry you feel like this, Alice.'

I could hear others walking in our direction, but right then and there I didn't care. Stiles got me to look at him and he wiped a tear off my cheek.

'You're not a monster, Alice.' Stiles tried to convince me.

I was able to look round and I could see the whole team was here. Scott, Kira, Malia, Derek, Lydia, Stiles, Liam. The only oddball in the mix was me.

'Alice, we all have our own struggles. We're willing to help you. Just let us in.' Scott tried to convince me.

'How could you want me in this? I'm an ever changing atomic bomb that could go off any minute? Why would you want me for that?' I was still upset with the cards I'd been dealt.

'Alice Hale, you just need to trust us. Please, just listen to us. We can help you get through this.' Derek wasn't giving in.

I stepped back from Stiles. I drew a gun. The entire group got edgy.

'The man that brought me up always had wolfsbane bullets. Maybe this was why.' I cocked the gun.

My hand was shaking, the gun moving in its own shaking pattern. I pulled it up to my head.

'Alice, please don't do this.' Lydia walked to me.

'I can't be a monster anymore, Lydia. I will lose control and end up killing you. I can't risk it.' I let a tear run down my cheek.

Lydia placed a hand on mine holding the gun.

'Who says you can't shape your own destiny? Not all monsters do monstrous things. Look at all of us. We can help you.' Lydia wasn't going to let go.

I stepped back, not letting go of the gun. My eyes filled up with tears, making my vision go fuzzy.

'I have to do this.' I pulled the gun to my head.

'Alice, please!' Lydia begged.

I held the gun to my head.

'I'm sorry.' I found myself sob as I pulled the trigger, not seeing where the bullet went or felt what it hit.


End file.
